Evolution
Evolution is''' a term used in the world of '''The Last Human series to refer at the process of breaking trought the natural limits of the body and gain supernatural abilities thanks to the Abola Virus. Description Evolution is a phenomenon that naturally happens in humans whose bodies have been invaded by Abola, but unlike the infected, their bodies have develop resistance and aren´t overtake by the virus. This indivuals seems naturaly enhanced by the energy of the virus in his bodies and all his natural abilites start to increase. Breaking Through Breaking through is the process that one must go through in order to become an evolved and reach upper stages of evolution. To Successfully breaktrought one must stimulate the abola virus in his body, so the virus would concentrate in an specific part of them bodies and determinate their path of evolution, this could be achieved throught extensive exercise or battles. Then the user must take them body to them limits and activate the virus in, allowing a controled mutation that take him to the next stage. This process take more time and become more difficult with every new stage reached, nevertheless, items like Power Cores and Meteorite Crystals allows to acelerate this process. Stage 1 In this stage the natural capacities of the body go through the roof and the person could start to be described as super human. At the same time, this level unlock general abilites like the Virus stimulation and the detection mode, and in case of some types of evolved like the Mental, Resitance and Never types unlock supernatural abilites like Telephaty, Hyper Regeneration or Night Vision. Stage 2 Arm Streghning.png|Muscle Stregntening Electricity SG.png|Elecktrokinesis Shared Vision 1.png|Shared Vision Upon reaching this level the basic human abilities increase again and the evolved is able to manage with easy at least three Stage one evolveds on the high point. Also, upon reach this realm a unique special power is developed by the person, this power is not restricted or related to the type of evolution of the subject. Examples of this are: * Tian Cheng --> Muscle Strenghint * Zhao You Liang --> Electricity Generation * Luo Lansha --> Shared Vision Stage 3 The final stage of natural evolution for the humans. In this stage the control over the virus energy increase drastically and the individual is able to obtain energy from the enviroment. In order to reach this stage the evolved must successfully gathered a new Spot Pattern, those who can´t are barred to enter this stage. Stage 4 A stage attainable only for those that have reached stage 3 and have succesfully fusioned with a meteorite fragment, making theirs the power of the virus inside the meteorite. Stage 5 The exact powers attained in this stage are unknown, but is said that a Level 5 Evolved is able to fight an army of mutants by himself. The only known Stage 5 evolved was the Hu Feng of Tian Cheng's previous life. Trivia * The standart of time to reach Stage 1 for a person with decent talent is two months. * The greatest genius showed on the series, Hu Feng, was able to reach the peak of Stage 2 in the same amount of time. * In Tian Cheng's past life, most of the survivors have been able to breaktrought and reach Stage 2 five years after the apocalypse. Category:Terminology Category:Abola Virus